Luz
by AlisaRB
Summary: Daryl y Beth llevan años juntos, y si su relación en sí ya es bastante poco convencional, las circunstancias que les rodean convierte su vida en un misterio para las personas que les rodean. Sin embargo, a ellos les parece la cosa más natural del mundo. AU/No zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Llevaba unos días con esta idea en la cabeza y sabía que jamás me perdonaría a mí misma si no la escribía. Es un one-shot, sin continuación (bueno, eso digo ahora, pero ya se sabe que yo falto mucho a mi palabra con estas cosas), y he intentado dejar la máxima cantidad de drama al margen porque a pesar de lo que trata esto, quería que fuera un mensaje de positividad más que de otra cosa. ¡Disfrutad!**

 **Disclaimer: ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lástima.**

* * *

Daryl aparcó la motocicleta frente a la sala de conciertos y se detuvo un momento para observar la fachada, adornada con el brillante cartel de neón. Se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró, antes de bajar de la moto y dirigirse a la entrada.

En el interior se estaba en una agradable semi-penumbra que permitía una mejor iluminación para el escenario, colocado al fondo de la sala. En aquellos momentos ya estaba ocupado, y la gente reunida en torno a las mesas estaba aplaudiendo y riendo suavemente. Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír al localizarla allí subida, micrófono en mano y con la guitarra colgando del hombro.

—La siguiente canción, bueno, la última, se llama _Married_ y… —ajustó un poco las cuerdas de la guitarra antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Nunca habéis estado en una fiesta y lo único que queríais era marcharos con alguien para besaros? —Se sucedieron otra tanda de risas, y esta vez ella también rio. Se agachó ligeramente, cogió la botella de agua y bebió un par de sorbitos antes de acercarse al micrófono con suavidad y empezar a cantar.

Daryl no se sorprendió cuando todo el mundo se quedó repentinamente en silencio. Era una reacción habitual al escucharla cantar: no había nadie que fuera capaz de pronunciar palabra hasta que acabara la canción.

Él mismo se quedó mudo, a pesar de haberla oído cantar miles y miles de veces. Esa era otra cosa que siempre pasaba con Beth: no importaba cuántas veces cantara frente a ti, cada vez era igual de distinta e hipnótica. Dudaba que algún día esa paz y al mismo tiempo, ese nudo en el estómago al escucharla cantar se disolvieran.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que había compuesto esa canción. Estaban sentados en el sofá de su piso, él leyendo y ella con la guitarra, probando distintas melodías y garabateando en su cuaderno.

—Estoy escribiendo una canción de la primera vez que nos conocimos —le dijo ella, sonriendo. Daryl bufó suavemente.

—Verás lo que puede salir de ahí —contestó él, a lo que ella soltó una risita.

—Fue maravilloso —aseguró Beth con vehemencia—. El mejor día de mi vida.

Y él la vio allí sentada, en el sofá de la casa en la que vivían los dos, y no pudo evitar sentirse el tipo más afortunado del mundo.

—Sí —asintió él—. El mío también.

De pronto su voz se apagó y los aplausos resurgieron. Él se apresuró en unirse, y entonces ella volvió a soltar una risita, con las mejillas sonrojadas, como si aún se sorprendiera de que a la gente le gustaran sus canciones. Se quitó la guitarra y bajó del escenario, aún entre aplausos, y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia el rincón donde él se encontraba, donde siempre se colocaba para verla cantar.

—Daryl —estaba radiante. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola al lado y una camiseta de media manga turquesa con unos pantalones negros de cintura alta. Él se acercó y le plantó un suave beso en los labios—. ¿Has llegado a tiempo para oírla entera? ¿Te ha gustado?

—Mm —alargó la mano y le apartó un mechón de la cara—. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato?

—No, no —ella sacudió la cabeza—. Quiero que nos vayamos a casa. No te he visto en todo el día.

—Vale —murmuró él, besándola una vez más. Ella fue a guardar la guitarra en la funda, y cuando volvió, se aferró a su brazo con una mano y con la otra sujetó el bastón para caminar entre la multitud y salir al exterior.

* * *

Se conocieron dos años atrás. Era una noche como otra cualquiera: Merle le había arrastrado a una casa de un completo desconocido llena de gente para que él pudiera meterse en líos. Daryl iba únicamente para evitar que acabara en una celda aquella noche, pero pronto le perdió de vista y él se quedó en un rincón de aquél salón de estar, bebiendo whisky y viendo a los primeros achispados de la noche metiéndose mano.

Entonces apareció una chica pequeña y rubia a su lado, bebiendo a pequeños sorbitos en uno de esos vasos rojos. Él se la quedó mirando, sin poder evitar pensar que era jodidamente guapa, y entonces ella giró la cabeza en su dirección. Daryl se apresuró en fijar los ojos en algún punto de la multitud, pero eso no detuvo el sonrojo de su cara.

—Hola —le saludó la chica con una voz sorprendentemente suave. Él gruñó algo que en realidad no significaba nada, y ella sonrió—. Soy Beth.

Estiró la mano para ofrecérsela, y entonces Daryl se dio cuenta de que llevaba un bastón. Se quedó con la vista clavada en aquél bastón blanco, sin estrechar la mano que la chica tenía en alto.

— ¿Lo has visto ahora, no? —le preguntó ella de pronto. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, pero ella seguía sonriendo—. Se me va a caer la mano.

—Joder —murmuró él, apresurándose en estrecharla. Beth sonrió más ampliamente—. Perdona.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por… eh…

—Debe de estar oscuro aquí dentro para que lo hayas notado ahora. La gente suele mirar al bastón antes que a mi cara —y soltó una risita. Daryl se fijó en sus ojos, que estaban clavados en el suelo. No se parecían a los que él había visto en la gente invidente: eran de un azul claro, y de no ser por el bastón y por el hecho de que miraban al vacío, no habría adivinado que era ciega—. Esta fiesta es un rollo, ¿verdad?

Daryl se encogió de hombros, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ella no podía verle. Gruñó algo más, sintiéndose estúpido.

—Mi hermana me ha obligado a venir —dijo de pronto—. Según ella, tengo que dejar de portarme como una vieja y aprovechar que ya puedo beber —y alzó el vaso ligeramente, como para corroborar sus palabras—. Hoy cumplo veintiuno.

—Felicidades —murmuró él, mirándola más directamente. Su mano libre jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su vestido de flores. El pelo, rubio y brillante, le caía en suaves ondas por la espalda, y Daryl volvió a pensar que era demasiado joven y demasiado bonita como para estar desperdiciando su cumpleaños hablando con él—. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—Besándose en alguna habitación con un chico —se encogió de hombros, sin borrar aquella dulce sonrisa—. En realidad no me apetecía salir hoy. Mucho ruido y demasiada gente.

—Yo tampoco —se encontró respondiendo antes de poder evitarlo. Beth asintió—. Mi hermano también me ha arrastrado aquí.

—Mira qué casualidad —rió ella—. No me digas que también es tu cumpleaños.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. No va a ser tanta casualidad.

—Vaya —alzó ambas cejas, y después se llevó el vaso a los labios. Hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto—. Esto es asqueroso.

— ¿Qué estás bebiendo? —le preguntó él.

—Licor de melocotón.

Daryl soltó una risa ronca.

— ¿Esa es la primera bebida que te vas a tomar legalmente?

Beth sonrió ampliamente, y Daryl le pasó su vaso.

—Anda, bebe esto.

— ¿Qué es?

—Whisky —le dijo al tiempo que ella tomaba un pequeño sorbo. Arrugó la nariz y Daryl contuvo la risa.

—Es la cosa más repugnante que he probado nunca —se quejó, aunque la sonrisa seguía pendiendo de sus labios, y volvió a beber un poco más, antes de soltar una risita—. Mi padre decía que el mal whisky te podía dejar ciego —y bebió de nuevo. Daryl se apresuró en quitarle el vaso con cuidado, aunque ya estaba prácticamente vacío.

—Despacio —le indicó—. Si no pesas más que una toalla mojada esto se te sube rápido.

La risita que se le escapó fue señal suficiente para que supiera que ya era demasiado tarde.

—No pasa nada, siempre puedes llevarme tú —le soltó ella como si nada, y soltó otra risita. Daryl agradeció en ese momento que no pudiera ver lo rojo que estaba—. Quiero un poco más de eso —y soltó el vaso rojo de plástico en una estantería—. Tienes razón, el licor es una mierda.

Y esa vez, fue Daryl quien rió.

Se pasó el resto de la noche quitándole vasos con cuidado, y llegó un punto en el que ella le arrastró hasta el centro del salón cuando empezó una canción que le gustaba, dispuesta a hacerle bailar, mientras él se resistía inútilmente.

—Oh, venga —decía mientras hacía un pucherito—. ¿Le vas a decir que no a una pobre ciega?

—Te aprovechas —reía él, que también sentía los efectos del whisky a aquellas alturas. Ella le sonrió de esa forma tan despampanante y él ya sabía que se dejaría usar. Ella le pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello y empezó a moverse lentamente, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y empezaron a dar vueltas lentamente, a pesar de que era una canción para bailar con energía. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se sentía con fuerzas como para ponerse a pegar saltos.

Al final de la noche, Daryl ya casi ni se acordaba de Merle, y Beth no contaba con encontrar a Maggie, así que compartieron un taxi. Ella se encargó de indicarle al conductor que los llevaran a su dirección.

—Y ni una protesta, Daryl —le silenció ella antes de que pudiera abrir la boca—. Tengo un precioso so… sofá —y bostezó sonoramente.

Daryl la sujetó con cuidado mientras subían las escaleras para llegar a su apartamento en un tercer piso sin ascensor, mientras ella luchaba por encontrar la llave y mientras se lanzaba al interior para abrazar con fuerza a un esponjoso Labrador.

— ¡Hola, bonito! —exclamó ella—. Mira, mi amigo Daryl… ¿qué más?

—Dixon —contestó él, sintiéndose de pronto incómodo por estar en su casa. Metido en su nube de alcohol, no había estado totalmente consciente, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, veía lo mal que estaba todo aquello. No podía meterse a dormir en la casa de una chica mucho más joven que él, que encima era ciega.

Frunció el ceño al pensar que ella tampoco había estado muy avispada al invitar a dormir a un completo extraño.

—Bueno —comenzó ella, estirando los brazos—, ésta es mi casa. Mi casero dice que tiene unas vistas preciosas, pero no tengo ni idea —se sentó de golpe en el sofá—. Y aquí está el sofá, que es muy… —su voz se fue apagando al tiempo que se le cerraban los ojos. Los abrió de golpe y se echó a reír—. Muy blandito. Tenía razón.

Beth palmeó un hueco a su lado.

—Venga, ven aquí.

—Creo que debería irme a casa —murmuró él, sintiendo cómo el estado de embriaguez iba abandonando su cuerpo por momentos. Beth frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si es muy tarde. Es peligroso —Daryl casi rio ante eso. Él solía ser la clase de persona a la que evitaba el resto del mundo por la noche—. Yo voy a dormir, tú vas a dormir, y mañana te invito a unas deliciosas tortitas. ¿Qué te parece?

Viendo que tampoco le quedaba mucha más opción (lo último que le apetecía era volver andando a casa, ya que no le quedaba dinero para un taxi), se acercó al sofá y se sentó con cuidado. Beth se puso en pie, y con ayuda del bastón comenzó a caminar en dirección a una de las puertas. Daryl la observó, preocupado.

— ¿Seguro que puedes llegar a tu habitación bien?

—Tranquilo, me conozco esta casa de memoria. Podría recorrérmela con los ojos cerrados —y soltó otra risita. Daryl sonrió—. Te ofrecería una manta, pero hace un poco de calor…

—Estoy bien —se apresuró en aclarar él—. Gracias.

Beth se paró y se volvió. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el suelo, pero Daryl sentía como si le estuviera atravesando.

—Lo único que quería hacer hoy era quedarme en casa leyendo —dijo, en una voz repentinamente suave y sobria—. No quería… tener que pasar por todo esto de los cumpleaños, ¿sabes? Y entonces te noté. No me preguntes cómo, pero lo hice. Eras distinto. Y… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me alegro de no haberme quedado en casa, Daryl —y sonrió, con tal dulzura y a la vez tanta tristeza que Daryl se preguntó por qué podría odiar el día de su cumpleaños una chica como ella. Buena, y pura, y seguramente con una familia que la quería y que estaría preocupada porque su hijita había desaparecido de una fiesta con un tío mucho mayor de pintas difíciles de olvidar.

—Yo también me alegro —se encontró respondiendo de pronto, y su sonrisa era tan brillante entonces que Daryl estaba convencido de que no necesitaría ninguna lámpara para iluminar la habitación. Jugueteó con el bastón unos segundos, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y entonces abrió la boca.

— ¿Puedo… tener un regalo de cumpleaños? —le preguntó. Daryl parpadeó, confuso.

—Eh… su-pongo —contestó, sin tener muy claro lo que ella le decía. Beth se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo, nerviosa.

— ¿Podrías darme un beso?

Daryl juró que se le había parado el corazón. Una parte de él se encontró intentando ponerse en pie de inmediato, pero hubo otra que le retuvo firmemente en su asiento.

—No creo que sea buena idea —le dijo cautelosamente. Le pareció asombroso que su expresión fuera de decepción.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Soy mucho mayor.

—Oh, vamos —una suave sonrisa apareció entonces—, no creo que me haya traído a casa a un octogenario.

—Pero tampoco a un veinteañero —gruñó él, incómodo. Beth se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes entonces?

Daryl tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Treinta y seis —levantó la cabeza de golpe cuando Beth rompió a reír—. ¿Te parece gracioso?

—Mucho —contestó ella, sin parar de reírse—. ¿Crees que eso es ser _mucho_ mayor?

—Créeme, no me estarías pidiendo eso si pudieras… —no terminó la frase.

— ¿…si pudiera ver, dices? Daryl, son mis ojos los que están mal, no mi cerebro —Daryl soltó una risa ronca—. Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien. Pero si quieres besarme… bueno, no deberías tener ni que dudarlo. Yo quiero que lo hagas —añadió, susurrando.

Se instauró un silencio entre ellos que pareció estirarse eternamente. Daryl contrajo los dedos de la mano en su regazo, sin saber qué hacer. Su mente iba a toda velocidad, pero su cuerpo no se había movido de su sitio, y para cuando volvió a levantar la vista, de veras que no se esperaba que Beth siguiera allí, esperando.

Se puso en pie lentamente, casi de forma silenciosa, y de la misma manera se dirigió hacia ella, hasta estar frente a frente. Beth levantó la cabeza ligeramente, con los labios entreabiertos y ese bonito rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Él dudó un instante antes de atreverse a apoyar la mano contra una de esas mejillas e inclinar la cabeza para rozar sus labios contra los de ella, de una forma tan suave y tan imperceptible que se preguntó si ella lo habría notado. Pero entonces ella se puso de puntillas, y le tiró de la camiseta al tiempo que dejaba caer el bastón al suelo para poder echarle los brazos al cuello y pegarse más a él. Daryl no tardó en rodear su cintura y apretarla contra él.

* * *

La moto aparcó frente a su edificio, y él le ofreció la mano para que ella pudiera agarrarse y bajar. Beth volvió a abrir el bastón mientras él también bajaba. Se agarró de su brazo y ambos subieron hasta el apartamento.

Se habían mudado juntos casi un año después de conocerse. Después de aquella noche, ella le había pedido verse otra vez, y aunque una parte de ella no estaba segura de si él acudiría a la cita, no hubo un sentimiento adecuado para describir la alegría que sintió cuando él se sentó frente a ella en aquella mesa de la cafetería.

A partir de entonces, habían empezado a verse con regularidad. Beth sentía que era casi como si le conociera de toda la vida. Empezó a pasar cada vez más y más tiempo en el apartamento, y Beth no sabía si se podía ser más feliz.

—Es muy fácil —explicaba ella con voz suave una noche, mientras estaban los dos tumbados en el sofá: él apoyado contra el brazo y ella contra su pecho, con un libro en su regazo—, puedes escribir cualquier cosa con sólo seis puntos.

—No parece muy fácil —contestó él. Beth sonrió y pasó los dedos por la hoja con cuidado.

—Bueno, es como aprender a leer desde el principio. Primero las letras, luego las palabras, y luego poco a poco… —le cogió la mano y la colocó sobre una hoja—, vas entendiendo lo que dice. Es sencillo.

Él gruñó algo más y quitó la mano para colocarla en su barbilla, delineando su mandíbula con el dedo índice. Beth cerró los ojos.

—Incluso hay… —paró un segundo cuando el dedo de Daryl llegó a su cuello—, hay lenguaje para gente ciega y sorda.

— ¿Sí? —murmuró él.

—Mm-hm —asintió Beth—. Escribiendo en la mano.

—En la mano —repitió Daryl, paseando el dedo por su clavícula. Beth sonrió suavemente, a pesar de que sus párpados estaban fuertemente cerrados.

De pronto, justo antes de que su mano llegara al borde de su jersey, él se movió. Beth se giró, confusa.

—Enséñame a escribir en Braille.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó ella. Él hizo un sonido afirmativo. Beth se puso en pie, aún confusa, y cogió una regleta y un punzón de la mesa. Volvió a sentarse contra su espalda cuidadosamente, y él la rodeó con un brazo mientras tomaba el punzón y la regleta con el otro.

— ¿Cómo se escribe la M?

—Pues… —Beth tomó su mano con cuidado—, primero tienes que indicar que es mayúscula. No queremos que cometas faltas de ortografía en braille, ¿no? —Bromeó, mientras movía su mano con suavidad e iba marcando los puntos—. Eso es, con cuidado —susurró, guiándole.

—Vale, y si quiero escribir... una u con tilde, ¿qué se hace?

—Daryl Dixon, ¿qué estás tramando? —preguntó ella. Daryl sonrió y negó con la cabeza, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y apretarla más contra él.

—Uno no puede ser un buen tipo y querer aprender a escribir en Braille sin que su novia crea que intenta algo malo —dijo, en un falso tono de decepción. Beth le dio un levísimo codazo—. Venga, ayúdame con esto.

Beth sólo necesitó dos letras más para soltar la mano de Daryl de golpe, sin preocuparse si la regleta caía al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—Te estás quedando conmigo —soltó ella. Daryl se quedó muy quieto, sin saber qué responder a eso. ¿Era buena o mala señal?

—No —contestó simplemente—. Quiero que vivas conmigo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

Daryl ya estaba sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo. Notaba la sangre tiñéndole la cara de rojo, así que se limitó a gruñir. Beth se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, estrechándole con fuerza y soltando risitas.

—Ahora entiendo —murmuró Beth tras un rato—. Quieres aprender Braille para poder mandarme a hacer la compra cuando tú no tengas ganas.

Daryl soltó una carcajada ronca y le acunó las mejillas entre las manos.

—Qué bien me conoces —y la besó.

Las cosas habían sido muy sencillas tras eso. Beth se había limitado a empezar a traer cosas a su piso, que era más grande que el de ella, y él había estado más que dispuesto a dejarle sitio en el armario y en el baño siempre y cuando ella siguiera dejándose despertar con besos y no le odiara por arrancarla de su plácido sueño cada mañana. Él hacía café y ella preparaba tostadas, y después los dos se sentaban a desayunar juntos.

Beth trabajaba como profesora de música a niños con deficiencia visual para que ellos también pudieran aprenderla sin necesidad de ver, y además era músico. Tocaba regularmente en algunos locales, y aunque no era increíblemente conocida, poco a poco iba llenando más y más los sitios a los que iba.

Daryl trabajaba en una empresa de construcción de la que era dueño Jim, un viejo amigo con el que había trabajado en un taller hacía unos años. Cada día, salía de trabajar e iba a buscarla o bien a la escuela de música o bien iba a verla cantar.

Aquella noche, mientras esperaban a que el ascensor llegara a su piso, Daryl notaba algo distinto en Beth. Parecía especialmente agitada, casi nerviosa, y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. La primera noche que Daryl había conocido a Beth, ésta se había presentado exactamente como lo que parecía: una chica alegre, risueña, siempre con algo amable que decir y que parecía no tener ningún problema. Sin embargo, conforme fueron conociéndose más y más, Beth acabó descubriéndole que la noche que se conocieron, se cumplían cinco años desde el accidente de coche que mató a su madre y a su hermano y la dejó a ella ciega. Era el único motivo por el que odiaba sus cumpleaños y por lo que se había negado a salir, hasta que al final Maggie la había convencido.

—La mejor decisión de mi vida —le susurró ella tras contárselo, mientras él acariciaba con cuidado la cicatriz de su muñeca—. Y ésa es la más estúpida —añadió, señalando hacia donde él la rozaba. ¿Y quién habría adivinado que Beth Greene, la chica dulce y buena, tenía esqueletos en el armario que también la acechaban? Fue la misma noche que él le contó la historia tras la espalda llena de cicatrices. Ella las había notado, por supuesto, pero él siempre se había apartado y había cambiado de tema.

—Mi madre murió en un incendio y Merle nunca estaba. Mi padre sólo se desquitaba conmigo —le confesó él, y Beth le abrazó con suavidad mientras sus manos delineaban cada cicatriz con cuidado, mientras respiraba en su oído con calma, a pesar de que incluso él podía sentir lo rápido que le latía el corazón y la humedad en sus mejillas.

Así pues, el hecho de que de pronto Beth ya no se comportara como _Beth_ no podía sino alertar a Daryl. Él no le dijo nada, por supuesto, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo le rondaba por la cabeza.

Y mientras ambos entraban a su apartamento, él se dedicó a soltar la chaqueta y a empezar a desvestirse, y ella a dar vueltas por el salón nerviosamente, mientras Lobo, el labrador que guiaba a Beth, se dedicaba a seguirla, siempre fiel.

Daryl se sentó en la cama de su dormitorio y terminó de desvestirse hasta quedarse en calzoncillos. Beth apareció al cabo de unos minutos, con Lobo a su lado, y mientras ella acariciaba al perro con cuidado, Daryl sentía que el nerviosismo crecía en su interior.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó finalmente. Beth se encogió levemente de hombros, y después, suspiró pesadamente y se giró para quedar frente a él.

—Daryl, ¿tú crees que sería egoísta si tuviéramos un bebé? —Daryl estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama, a causa del repullo que pegó.

— ¿Quieres tener un bebé? —le preguntó él. Beth volvió a encogerse de hombros y se tumbó en la cama, suspirando otra vez antes de apoyar el dorso de la mano contra su frente.

—Sí —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos—. Quiero tener un hijo contigo, Daryl.

Daryl se tumbó a su lado, apoyándose en un codo para poder verla.

— ¿Tú quieres? —le preguntó, esta vez con una voz mucho más débil y temerosa. Él le puso una mano en la mejilla y la besó.

—Nunca me había planteado tener hijos antes de conocerte —contestó. Beth pareció desinflarse un poquito tras eso.

—Pero, ¿estaría siendo egoísta? Si tenemos un bebé, nunca será como el resto de las familias —afirmó ella, y lo dijo en un tono tan triste que a Daryl se le encogió el estómago—. Yo quería tener hijos cuando era más joven, pero ya no es igual. Soy ciega —le dijo, como si fuera algo nuevo.

—Lo sé —contestó Daryl, sin apartar la mano de su mejilla.

—Nunca podré verle —murmuró, apoyándose contra su mano—. Y nunca podré tenerle a salvo al cien por cien. Nunca podré ser una madre como las demás. Una buena madre.

—Para, para —le interrumpió Daryl—. Cualquier niño que te tuviera por madre sería el niño más jodidamente suertudo del mundo.

Beth sonrió suavemente y le plantó un beso en la palma de la mano.

—Hay muchas madres que pueden ver a sus hijos y no hacen nada para protegerles ni para quererles —continuó él—. Tú no necesitas dos ojos que funcionen para cuidar bien de nuestro hijo. Además, ¿crees que dejaría que le pasara algo? ¿O que Lobo lo permitiría? —Beth soltó una risita, y Daryl sonrió—. Te quiero.

—Te quiero —respondió ella, levantándose levemente para poder besarle otra vez. Daryl le limpió una pequeña lágrima con el pulgar—. Y tú vas a ser el mejor padre que ningún niño pueda desear.

Daryl bufó suavemente, pero entonces ella frunció el ceño.

—El mejor, Daryl —reiteró con convicción—. No necesitas un pasado perfecto o un apellido distinto para cuidar bien de nuestro hijo —le repitió sus mismas palabras—. Y tú ya has superado todo eso. Igual que yo.

Él pareció pensárselo, pero al final, bajó la vista y se la encontró allí, tumbada bajo él. Tenía los párpados levemente cerrados, pero sus manos pequeñas y ávidas se habían convertido en su forma de percibir el mundo. Recorrieron sus brazos con rapidez hasta que una se plantó en su cara, cubriéndole los ojos, y la otra en la espalda.

—Hazme el amor, Daryl —le susurró.

Y él no tuvo ningún inconveniente en aceptar.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dejad un review y decidme qué os parece!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sé que muchos queríais saber qué pasaba después de aquél one-shot, y para qué engañarnos, yo me moría por escribirlo. La verdad es que, aunque he pensado en dividir esto en dos o tres capítulos, al final me he decidido por otro O/S que pueda detallar y al mismo tiempo resumir. Estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, y la verdad es que he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo para este pequeño universo.**

 **Espero que vosotros disfrutéis tanto como yo leyéndolo.**

* * *

Daryl dejó que Beth le partiera unos cuantos dedos mientras le sujetaba la mano con fuerza, al tiempo que trataba de controlar los latidos de su propio corazón.

—Bueno, vamos a ver—sonrió la ginecóloga mientras se colocaba frente a Beth, que respiró profundamente—. ¿Preparada?

Ella se limitó a asentir enérgicamente mientras le sujetaba con aún más intensidad la mano.

—Muy bien, no hay necesidad de estar nerviosa —le aseguró ella mientras le apretaba una rodilla con suavidad—. Bien, a ver… —Daryl no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando bajo la sábana que había sobre las piernas de Beth (y tampoco es que quisiera averiguarlo), pero fuera lo que fuera, tuvo que dolerle, porque cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en un susurro. Beth volvió a abrirlos y asintió.

—Es que es molesto, eso es todo —le aseguró en el mismo tono. Daryl iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero entonces algo le detuvo.

Un rápido y constante latido.

Giró el cuello bruscamente para mirar a la pantalla, y de pronto, ya ni siquiera le importó que Beth pudiera necrosarle la mano.

—Sí, estás embarazada, Beth. De unas ocho semanas —la doctora Chambler sonrió ampliamente—. Felicidades, papás.

Daryl nunca había sido un hombre impresionable. Había tenido una infancia de pesadilla y había cazado casi desde que tenía uso de razón, así que había pocas cosas que pudieran ponerle enfermo. Sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que la habitación había empezado a dar vueltas repentinamente, y se sintió aliviado de que Beth le tuviera cogido de la mano, porque sentía que iba a caerse de un momento a otro.

Bajó la mirada y vio que Beth tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, pero tenía una sonrisa que le cubría toda la cara. Reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, y él no pudo evitar agacharse para darle un beso en la sien y apoyarse contra ella, tratando de contener un suspiro tembloroso.

— ¿Cómo es? —susurró ella. Daryl se separó un poco y giró la vista hacia la pantalla de nuevo. Era una imagen oscura y apenas se distinguía nada excepto por un pequeño bultito blanco, casi sin formar.

—Es… —comenzó él, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar—, es pequeño.

Beth rió suavemente, con la voz aún temblando por los nervios y la emoción.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó—, ¿y qué más?

—Tiene… tiene forma de cacahuete —Beth rió con más fuerza—. Se le ve la cabecita, pero aún no puedo ver más… y tiene…

—Si se fija aquí —le indicó la doctora con amabilidad, señalando a la pantalla—, esto de aquí son los pies. Ahora mismo debe de estar durmiendo o ser un niño buenísimo, porque no se mueve —y sonrió.

— ¿Aún no se sabe si es niño o niña? —preguntó Beth.

—Es pronto todavía —contestó la ginecóloga—, pero de momento puedo decirte que el bebé está perfectamente sano.

Beth suspiró, aliviada y sin borrar la sonrisa ni un instante.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró.

—Calculo que nacerá a mitad de abril, quizá a finales —continuó, mientras quitaba el transductor con cuidado—. Ya puedes vestirte, Beth.

Beth bajó las piernas y Daryl la sujetó para acompañarla a vestirse. Su bastón seguía colocado junto a su ropa, y ella lo cogió para llegar hasta el escritorio y tomar asiento. Su afloje no había disminuido lo más mínimo.

—Bien, papás —dijo la doctora Chambler, al tiempo que le pasaba un sobre a Daryl—. También tengo que deciros que vuestro bebé es muy fotogénico.

Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante eso.

—No tenéis que preocuparos por nada, ¿de acuerdo? Beth, puedes seguir haciendo vida normal, aunque ahora vas a tener que empezar a tomarte las cosas con un poco más de calma. Haz ejercicio moderado, come sano, no bebas, no fumes… bueno, creo que ya lo sabes.

—Gracias, doctora —sonrió ella, limpiándose las lágrimas.

La mente de Daryl se situó a dos días atrás, un viernes por la noche en la que Beth había llegado a casa acompañada de Maggie. Daryl, que estaba poniendo la mesa, se acercó a darle un beso, pero ella se apartó y negó con la cabeza. Él frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Ha estado vomitando —le explicó Maggie, y su ceño se profundizó, lleno de preocupación—. Creo que no está lista para la comida india.

Beth se sujetó a Daryl instintivamente y él no dudó en pasarle una mano por debajo de las rodillas y otra por la espalda para levantarla. Maggie tomó su bastón y bolso mientras él la llevaba al dormitorio. Daryl la depositó con cuidado en la cama y Maggie le tendió una bolsa.

—He comprado bebida isotónica, para que recupere líquidos —le explicó.

—Gracias —contestó Daryl, aceptando la bolsa.

—Tengo que irme, he aparcado en doble fila, pero, ¿podrías llamarme mañana para decirme cómo sigue?

Daryl asintió y ella asintió y le dio un rápido abrazo antes de marcharse.

Daryl se volvió y se sentó junto a Beth en la cama, dejando la bolsa en la mesita de noche y poniéndole una mano en la frente.

—No tengo fiebre —se quejó ella débilmente—. Estoy bien.

—La gente no se pasa la tarde vomitando por estar bien, Beth —replicó él. La ayudó a incorporarse y le acercó la botella—. Toma, bebe un poco.

Beth dio pequeños sorbitos y apoyó la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama, agotada.

—Creí que tú nunca te ponías enferma —comentó él.

—Y no lo hago —susurró ella, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Bueno, se ve que las defensas Greene han fallado esta vez —la chinchó con suavidad. Beth sonrió.

—No es verdad —replicó suavemente, y hubo algo en su tono que le hizo girarse y mirarla inquisitivamente. Sólo necesitó un par de segundos hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Bueno, no al cien por cien, pero lo noto. Estaba esperando a llegar a casa para verlo. ¿Podrías traerme mi bolso?

—No tenemos que hacerlo ahora —contestó él—. Acabas de vomitar hasta los intestinos, descansa un poco.

—Daryl, estoy bien —repuso Beth con firmeza—. No podría estar más contenta de vomitar, te lo aseguro. ¿Me ayudas a ir al baño?

Él hizo un ruido afirmativo antes de cogerla otra vez en brazos.

—Daryl, puedo andar —rió.

—Demasiado lento —contestó él en voz baja, y Beth no pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza contra su cuello, sonriendo ampliamente.

Estuvo allí, sentado en la cama frente a su baño, esperando hasta que saliera. Y cuando por fin apareció el signo positivo, Daryl se quedó mirando al test durante un buen rato, en silencio.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó ella, el nerviosismo patente en su voz.

—Es… —su voz se perdió en medio del caos de sus pensamientos—, es positivo.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos, estrujándole con una fuerza sorprendente para su tamaño. Y a pesar de que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho y de que tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, también hubo algo en él que le impulsó a abrazarla y a ocultar la cara en su pelo para contener la enorme sonrisa que luchaba por salir.

Fue Beth soltándole la mano para ponerse en pie lo que le hizo reaccionar. Le estrechó la mano a la doctora y ambos salieron de la consulta, sin dejar de tocarse en ningún momento. Beth estaba radiante, prácticamente _brillando_ , mientras caminaban en dirección a casa.

— ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ocho semanas. Creí que tardaría más, pero… Dios, estoy tan feliz —suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una carcajada—. Es increíble.

Daryl no podía evitar sonreír al verla. Beth estaba casi dando saltitos a su lado, tratando de contener las risitas de alegría.

—Habrá que contarlo —dijo de pronto—. A mi familia, a Merle, a nuestros amigos…

—No hace falta darse prisa —respondió él—. El crío no se va a mover de ahí en otros siete meses.

Pero ella ya se estaba lanzando hacia él otra vez, hundiendo la cara en su pecho y respirando temblorosamente.

—Vamos a ser padres —murmuró. Él le puso una mano en la cabeza y empezó a acariciarle el pelo con suavidad.

—Sí —contestó, en el mismo tono.

—Te quiero muchísimo —susurró, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso—. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —repetía, intercalando frases con besos, hasta que al final él la sujetó para que ella no siguiera separándose. Beth no tuvo ningún problema con eso.

* * *

Beth no sabía que estar embarazada suponía tantas _cosas_. Era bastante inexperta en el campo: su madre no estaba allí para aconsejarla, y Maggie tampoco era madre, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba, y a pesar de que había estado leyendo cada libro que había podido encontrar, ninguno la preparó para lo que realmente la esperaba.

Para las náuseas "matutinas", que se repetían por el mediodía, tarde, noche y madrugada, lo que le hacía tener que escabullirse lo más rápido posible por cualquier rincón. La cosa se complicaba cuando iba sola por la calle y no tenía claro si iba a ser capaz de vomitar en un rincón de la calle o si se lo echaría a un pobre por la calle.

Para los tobillos hinchados y la sensación de que alguien (bueno, _alguien_ ) estaba utilizando su espalda de saco de boxeo.

Para el cansancio constante que la agotaba con la más simple de las tareas (Beth se reía ahora del _ejercicio moderado_ que le había recomendado la doctora).

Para las hormonas que la hacían sentir como si no tuviera control de su propio cuerpo (como así era). Un segundo estaba enfadada con el mundo y le molestaba hasta _escuchar_ a Daryl respirar a su lado; al otro se sentía mal por haberse enfadado con él cuando lo único que hacía era ser un cielo con ella, y se le saltaban las lágrimas; luego se sentía eufórica por tener a alguien tan maravilloso con ella a su lado; y finalmente llegaba al momento en el que oírle respirar sólo hacía que quisiera arrastrarle al dormitorio con ella.

Pero sobretodo, estaba convencida de que ningún libro, ninguna clase podía haberla preparado para tener que afrontar el miedo a no saber hacer las cosas bien: a que pudiera pasarle cualquier cosa al bebé, a que pudiera caerse y hacerle daño, a beber algo perjudicial, a coger un resfriado y que él o ella también lo cogiera, a tener siquiera que respirar el humo de alguien que estuviera fumando a su lado.

Se preguntó si su madre sentiría siempre este miedo, y cómo era capaz de soportarlo.

Era el mismo miedo que la perseguía visita tras visita al médico, cuando la doctora les aseguraba que todo iba perfectamente y que el bebé estaba tan sano como podía estarlo. El mismo que la mantenía despierta cuando por la noche su pequeñín o pequeñina había dejado de dar patadas y le entraba la preocupación de que le pasara algo malo, porque siempre le daba patadas por la noche. Era el mismo miedo que Daryl tenía que calmar cada noche, mientras se tumbaban, ella boca arriba y él de lado, con una mano puesta sobre su creciente vientre.

— ¿Quieres que sea niño o niña? —preguntó ella una vez, su voz suave en mitad de la noche. La recibió un gruñido por respuesta.

—Sólo quiero que esté sano —contestó, y Beth sonrió porque era exactamente lo que había esperado oír. Colocó una mano sobre la suya y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? —dijo de pronto, y sintió que su mano se tensaba ligeramente.

—Julie —contestó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Si tenemos una niña… —bostezó con suavidad—, podríamos llamarla Julie.

Otro silencio.

—Estaría bien —susurró, y Beth le estrechó la mano con cuidado.

* * *

Le quedaban dos semanas para salir de cuentas cuando empezaron las contracciones. Era sábado, y Daryl había ido de caza con Merle durante el fin de semana.

—Vaya… momento —consiguió murmurar entre dientes, al tiempo que iba a por su móvil, tratando de no doblarse de dolor por las contracciones para poder marcar el número. Maggie tardó menos de cinco minutos en aparecer, y eso preocupó a Beth ligeramente porque su hermana vivía a casi media hora en coche de allí, pero en aquellos momentos su mente estaba bastante lejos de la forma de conducir de Maggie, que por cierto parecía estar al borde del colapso nervioso.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Quieres que paremos? Oh, dios mío, dime que no vas a romper aguas aquí —estaba tan histérica que sólo ponía a Beth más nerviosa.

—Maggie, necesito que encuentres a Daryl —respondió ella, aferrándose a cualquier sitio posible, y uno de ellos resultó ser el brazo de Maggie, en el que clavó las uñas con todas sus fuerzas.

—Beth, creo que si no me sueltas la que va a empezar a gritar de dolor soy yo —soltó Maggie en un quejido, mientras trataba de conducir a toda velocidad al tiempo que buscaba su móvil. De pronto, y justo cuando lo había encontrado, se les cruzó un coche y Maggie pegó un frenazo, no sin antes chocarse contra el lateral. Beth soltó un grito y Maggie soltó otro, aterrorizada.

—Beth, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, ha sido el susto —contestó ella, respirando agitadamente—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Un imbécil se nos ha cruzado! —salió del coche de golpe, dejando sola a Beth, no paraba de mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás para calmar las contracciones.

—Ya está, ya está… —suspiró, acariciándose el vientre. A pesar de que estaba dentro del coche, las ventanillas estaban bajadas, y podía oír la conversación perfectamente.

— ¡GILIPOLLAS! ¿QUÉ COÑO CREES QUE HACES, EH? ¡CASI NOS MATAMOS POR TU CULPA!

— ¡Señorita, se ha saltado un stop!

— ¡Y una mierda!

— ¡Le aconsejo que relaje ese tono, soy agente de policía!

— ¿Sí? ¡Pues le diré algo, señor-agente-de-policía, mi hermana _muy_ preñada está en ese coche y está de parto!

Momentáneo silencio.

— ¿De parto?

— ¡Sí, genio, de parto! ¡Así que más te vale encontrar una forma de llevarla al hospital a tiempo o vas a tener que hacer de médico y sacar tú al bebé!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —y algo más que Beth no alcanzó a distinguir. Un minuto después, Maggie abría su puerta para sacarla.

—Vamos, Bethy, eso es.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Tú tranquila —le dijo ella, pero eso no la calmó mucho. De pronto, Beth oyó las sirenas de los coches de policía y se tensó—. Todo va bien. El agente ese, Grimes, ha llamado a una ambulancia. Bethy, ¡nos va a escoltar un coche patrulla! —soltó, emocionada—. ¿No mola?

—Molaría más si no tuviera un bebé tratando de salir de mí- ¡joder! —exclamó, doblándose.

—Sí que tiene que dolerte para que sueltes un taco —comentó Maggie como si nada.

—Oh, ¿tú crees? Maggie —dijo, y la sujetó con fuerza del brazo, antes de acercarla a ella—. Trae a Daryl.

* * *

Glenn, el novio de Maggie, recibe un mensaje de Maggie para que avise a Daryl. Glenn llama a Daryl. Sin respuesta. Maggie dice "insiste". Sigue sin contestar. Glenn llama cuatro veces más, hasta que, cansado de aquella situación, coge el coche y se dirige hacia su casa, con la esperanza de que Daryl haya llegado antes de lo esperado a casa. Sin éxito.

Frustrado, y presintiendo que acabaría siendo asesinado por alguien si no conseguía avisar a Daryl de que Beth se había puesto de parto, Glenn decide ir a buscarles directamente, guiado por las escasas indicaciones que Maggie le da de parte de una llorosa y muy adolorida Beth sobre dónde _podrían_ estar. Cuando escucha los gritos por detrás de la voz de Maggie, de pronto la idea de perderse en los bosques de Georgia en busca de los hermanos Dixon no le parece tan aterradora.

Así que coge el coche y se dirige hacia allí, donde, para su sorpresa, se encuentra la camioneta de Daryl aparcada cerca de la carretera. Glenn se acerca al vehículo y descubre que Daryl se ha dejado el móvil dentro. Glenn trata de contenerse para no darse cabezazos contra el árbol más cercano mientras intenta pensar qué hacer. En un ataque de valentía, se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, sin detenerse a pensar dos veces en qué dirección está yendo. En un momento dado, casi media hora después, tan metido en la emoción y el agobio del momento como está, no ve el hueco en el suelo y se dobla el tobillo, rodando un par de metros por la ligera cuesta hasta aterrizar a los pies de los hermanos Dixon.

—Anda, mira, si ahora reparten comida china a todos lados —comenta Merle.

—Cierra el pico —gruñe Daryl, agachándose a su lado—. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

—Beth… bebé… viene —consigue articular Glenn, mientras se sujeta el tobillo con fuerza. De pronto Daryl está blanco y ha empezado a correr en dirección a la camioneta, con Merle tras él—. ¡EH! ¡Esperad!

Merle retrocede lo justo para levantarle por un brazo y prácticamente arrastrarle de camino a la camioneta, mientras Daryl se contiene para no pisar el acelerador y largarse lo antes posible.

* * *

Hay muchas cosas para la que los libros no prepararon a Beth. El miedo, la confusión, las dudas, las inseguridades…

Pero si hay algo de lo que sí está convencida es de que no hay libro en el mundo capaz de prepararte para el sentimiento que la embarga cuando escucha el llanto de su bebé, justo antes de que esté en sus brazos.

—Felicidades, es una niña —les felicita la doctora. Beth está temblando, y está exhausta, y dolorida, pero todo se le olvida tan pronto como siente a su hija cerca. La estrecha con cuidado, pegándola a su pecho para que pueda oír sus latidos. De pronto el llanto cesa y siente su manita contra su clavícula, abriendo y cerrando el puñito con cuidado.

—Daryl —solloza ella entonces, y puede sentirle ahí, a su lado. No recuerda el momento exacto en el que entró durante el parto, sólo que el alivio fue tan inmenso, que _casi_ no le dolió la siguiente contracción—. Mira.

Y entonces una enfermera coge a su niña para poder lavarla, y una vez que se la han devuelto, están los dos solos en la habitación, él sentado en la cama, a su lado, y ella tumbada, sudorosa y con el cuerpo a punto de apagarse en cualquier momento.

—Cógela —le susurra ella, haciendo amago de dársela. Sus manos parecen titubear un segundo antes de que envuelvan a la pequeña con cuidado. Beth echa la cabeza contra la almohada y se limpia una lágrima solitaria—. Es nuestra hija.

—Sí —susurra Daryl, pero no parece estar escuchándola. Beth no puede verle, y aún así sabe que debe de estar igual de embelesado por la niña que ella. Sabe que a partir de entonces, no habrá nada que su pequeña no pueda conseguir de su padre—. Nuestra —dice entonces, y se acerca para darle un beso en la cabeza. Beth suspira de alivio.

Esa noche, Beth convence a Daryl para que suba a la cama, y Julie duerme entre los dos, protegida por los brazos de sus padres. Son altas horas de la madrugada cuando Beth abre los ojos, despierta sin ningún motivo, y entonces su mano se alza con cuidado para poder acariciar la carita de Julie con una suavidad pasmosa. Recorre cada trazo, cada rasgo, y de pronto mueve la mano y la coloca sobre la cara de Daryl, que duerme profundamente a su lado, y repite el proceso.

Y en ese momento tiene que contenerse para no llorar, porque su niña es tal y como la imaginaba. Un calco de su padre.

* * *

 **A/N: C'est finit! Sí, el tiempo verbal pasa de pasado a presente justo cuando el parto se pone _serio_ , soy consciente, y también le he añadido un punto de humor al final (muy leve, porque no soy humorista precisamente), porque sentía que la historia había alcanzado el momento actual. Ahora ya sólo queda el futuro. **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, ¡me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones, así que dejad vuestros reviews!**


End file.
